Interlexico comedia
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- comedia comedia burlesc comedia de character comedia de intriga comedia de mores comedia musical comedia radiophonic comedia satyric comedia [facer le comedia [figura de comedia [personage de comediano comediante comedias [le apartes es frequente in le comedo comencia a bassar [le nivello comencia a contar desde le prime de maio [nos comencia a contar ora [le tempore comencia a disgelar [il comencia a disjunger se [le petras del muro comencia a germinar [le grano comencia a nivar suavemente [il comencia a profilar se [le projecto comencia de relentar se [le offensiva comencia jam a maturar [le piras comencia [le termino comenciamento comenciamento del fin comenciante comenciar comenciar a sentir fame comenciar le combatto comenciar le descension comenciar le hostilitates comenciar le lectura de un libro comenciar le lucta comenciar negotiationes comenciar sin plano preconcipite comenciar un carriera comenciar un conversation comenciar un cosa con energia commendabile comenciar un debatto comenciar un discussion comenciar un interprisa comenciar un libro comenciar un procedimento de divorcio comenciar un procedura de divorcio comenciar un sprint comenciate a decader post le morte de Augusto [le Imperio Roman ha comenciate a motinar se [le soldatos ha comenciate a rationar le sucro [on ha comenciate a refumar [le Vesuvio ha comenciate [perseverar in lo que on ha comenciate [un vice que on ha comenciator comencio comencio del disgelo comencio del estate comencio del hiberno comencio del nove anno scholar comencio [al comencio [desde le comencio [le prime comencio [un bon comestibile comestibile [boleto comestibile [champignon comestibile [fructos non comestibile [fungo comestibile [musculo comestibiles comestibiles fin comestibilitate cometa cometa de papiro cometa de papiro [corda de un cometa [apparition de un cometa [cauda de un cometa [corda de un cometari cometari [cauda cometari [massa cometari [orbita cometari [systema cometari [trajectoria comic comic [actor comic [autor comic [duettistas comic [film comic [genere comic [historietta comic [opera comic [situation comic [un incidente comicitate comicitate de un situation [le comico comital comital [corona comité comité consultative comité de exopero comité electoral comitios comma comma decimal comma [bacillo comma [in anglese on usa un puncto decimal in loco de un comma [puncto e commanda commanda [annullar le commandamento commandamento de Deo commandamento de un armea commandamento de un persona [esser le commandamento [alte commandamento [destituer un officiero de su commandamento [officiero cargate del commandamento [posto de commandamento [prender le commandamento [tono de commandamento [turretta de commandamentos de Deo commandamentos de Deo [observar le commandamentos de un persona [applicar le commandamentos de un persona [infringer le commandamentos de un persona [sequer le Commandamentos [Dece commandante commandante de armea commandante de battalion commandante de batteria commandante de brigada commandante de campamento commandante de campo commandante de fortalessa commandante de forte commandante de regimento commandante de submarino commandante de submersibile commandante de un tank commandante del battalion commandante del garnison commandante del guarnition commandante del peloton commandante del pumperos commandante in chef commandante militar commandar commandar un armea commandar un expedition commandar un repasto commandate per computator commandator commanditari commanditari [associato commanditari [compania commanditari [partner commanditari [societate commanditari [socio commanditario commando commando a distantia commando de assassinos commando de paracaditistas commando homicida commando manual commando suicidio commando supreme commando [action de commando [alte commando [assumer le commando [barra de commando [button de commando [cablo de commando [error de commando [haber le commando [levator de commando [mechanismo de commando [operation de commando [pannello de commando [ponte de commando [posto de commando [tabula de commas invertite commatrage commatrages indiscrete commatrar commatre commear commeato commedia dell'arte commedia dell'arte improvisava lor texto [le actores del commelina commelina celeste commelina commun commelina tuberose commelinaceas commemorabile commemorar commemorar le armistitio commemorar le mortos commemorar un nascentia commemoration commemoration de [in commemoration del armisticio commemoration del defunctos commemoration del lustro [anno del commemoration del mortos commemorative commemorative [anno commemorative [ceremonia commemorative [colonna commemorative [columna commemorative [die commemorative [discurso commemorative [festa commemorative [jorno commemorative [lapide commemorative [libro commemorative [medalia commemorative [monumento commemorative [obelisco commemorative [petra commemorative [placa commemorative [plachetta commemorative [servicio commemorative [solemnitate commemorative [stela commemorative [stele commemorative [timbro commemorative [timbro postal commemorator commenda commendabile commendabile [aspiration commendabile [comenciar un cosa con energia commendabile [effortios commendabile [habitude commendabile [initiativa commendabilitate commendar commendar su anima a Deo commendatario commendation commensal commensalismo commensurabile commensurabilitate commensurar commensuration commentar commentar le actualitate commentar le intention del legislator commentar un motion commentar un texto commentario commentario al pressa commentario de pressa commentario radiophonic commentario [abstiner se de commentarios ulterior [le plano se oblidava sin commentarios [provocar commentator commentator radiophonic commentatores del biblia commentatores [facto diversemente interpretate per le commento commerciabile commerciabile [articulo commerciabile [producto commerciabilitate commerciabilitate de un producto commercial commercial con [entrar in relationes commercial con [mantener relationes commercial deficitari [balancia commercial excedente [balancia commercial [acceptation commercial [accordo commercial [agente commercial [agentia commercial [arithmetica commercial [articulo commercial [association commercial [balancia commercial [banca commercial [beneficio commercial [casa commercial [centro commercial [citate commercial [codice commercial [cognoscentias commercial [cognoscimentos commercial [compania commercial [concession commercial [constituer un societate commercial [contracto commercial [correspondentia commercial [credito commercial [debita commercial [deficit commercial [derecto commercial [documento commercial [empleato commercial [empleato cargate de correspondentia commercial [establimento commercial [excambio commercial [expansion commercial [exploitation commercial [feria commercial [firma commercial [flotta commercial [guerra commercial [haber un mentalitate commercial [in affaires commercial [infrastructura commercial [inseniamento commercial [intercambio commercial [interesses commercial [interprisa commercial [jargon commercial [lege de marcas commercial [legislation commercial [linguage commercial [littera commercial [local commercial [marca commercial [marina commercial [matricula commercial [monopolio commercial [mundo commercial [navigation commercial [nomine commercial [partner commercial [planta commercial [politica commercial [porto commercial [profito commercial [reclamo non commercial [registro commercial [relationes commercial [rete commercial [schola commercial [secreto commercial [signar un accordo commercial [societate commercial [spirito commercial [stabilimento commercial [systema commercial [termino commercial [terminologia commercial [tractato commercial [traffico commercial [transaction commercial [transactiones commercial [valor commercial [via commercial [viage commercialisabile commercialisar commercialisation commercialisation del arte commercialismo commercialista commercialitate commerciante commerciante al detalio commerciante al in grosso commerciante de automobiles commerciante de autos commerciante de boves commerciante de bulbos commerciante de carbon commerciante de caseos commerciante de cavallos commerciante de cereales commerciante de cigarros commerciante de colores commerciante de combustibiles commerciante de detalio commerciante de drappo commerciante de effectos commerciante de lanas commerciante de ligno commerciante de lino commerciante de metallos commerciante de mobiles commerciante de palea commerciante de patatas commerciante de pellicias commerciante de perlas commerciante de pipere commerciante de stanno commerciante de tabaco commerciante de turba commerciante de turfa commerciante de valores commerciante in grosso commerciante intermediari commerciante intermediari clandestin commerciante [femina commerciante [nation commerciar commerciar in caffe commercio commercio active commercio al detalio commercio animate commercio avantagiose commercio baltic commercio clandestin commercio colonial commercio con Africa commercio con le exterior commercio con le extero commercio cotonari commercio de antiqualias commercio de armas commercio de bestias commercio de bicyclettas commercio de bulbos commercio de bursa commercio de butyro commercio de cabotage commercio de calceas commercio de caseos commercio de cavallos commercio de cereales commercio de cigarros commercio de combustibiles commercio de consignation commercio de corio commercio de coton commercio de cyclomotores commercio de dentellas commercio de detalio commercio de exportation commercio de farina commercio de ferralia commercio de flores commercio de fructos commercio de haringos commercio de importation commercio de lana commercio de lanas commercio de libros ancian commercio de ligno commercio de lino commercio de mercantias commercio de metallos commercio de mobiles commercio de objectos de arte commercio de ostreas commercio de ovos commercio de palea commercio de patatas commercio de pellicias commercio de perlas commercio de pipere commercio de porcellanas commercio de sclavos commercio de species commercio de stanno commercio de tabaco commercio de the commercio de transito commercio de troco commercio de tulipanes commercio de tulipas commercio de turba commercio de turfa commercio de valores commercio de vinos commercio de [facer le commercio del diamantes commercio del drappo commercio del ferralia commercio del lege del TVA [le repercussion super le commercio del opium commercio del textile commercio deperi [le Commercio e Industria [Camera de commercio exterior commercio floresce [le commercio fraudulente commercio fructuose commercio frumentari commercio illicite commercio in grosso commercio inricchi le pais [le commercio interior commercio interlope commercio intermediari commercio intermediari clandestin commercio intermedie commercio interne commercio libere commercio maritime commercio monetari commercio multilateral commercio mundial commercio petroler commercio philatelic commercio prospera [le commercio sexual commercio social commercio transitori commercio ultramarin commercio usurari commercio vive commercio [acceptation de commercio [accordo de commercio [area de commercio [articulo de commercio [balancia de commercio [bastimento de commercio [branca de commercio [bursa de Commercio [Camera de commercio [campo de commercio [casa de commercio [codice de commercio [compania de commercio [contracto de commercio [declino del Commercio [Departimento del commercio [empleato de commercio [entraves al commercio [flotta de commercio [fundation de un casa de commercio [horas de commercio [ille se dedica al commercio [isto es le morte del commercio [isto es obstructive pro le commercio [le crise economic paralysa le commercio [liberalisar le commercio [libertate del commercio [marca de commercio [marina de Commercio [ministerio del Commercio [ministro del commercio [monopolio de commercio [nave de commercio [navigation de commercio [porto de commercio [producto de commercio [registro de commercio [registro del commercio [regulamentar le commercio [representante de commercio [retirar del commercio [schola de commercio [societate de commercio [stagnation del commercio [termino de commercio [tractato de commercio [tribunal de commercio [viagiator de comminatori comminatori [discurso comminatori [littera comminatori [sermon comminatori [tono comminuer comminution comminutive comminutive [fractura commiscer commiserar commiseration commiseration [inspirar commiserative commissar commissariato commissariato de policia commissariato principal commissariato [alte commissario commissario adjuncte commissario de districto commissario de pista commissario de policia commissario del governamento commissario del populo commissario europee commissario governamental commissario popular commissario principal commissario [alte commissario [sede de commission commission ad hoc commission biblic commission consultative commission de acceptation commission de actionistas commission de appello commission de arbitrage commission de conciliation commission de controlo commission de credito commission de examine commission de expertos commission de festa commission de financias commission de incassamento commission de inquesta commission de propaganda commission de remonta commission de reorganisation commission de selection commission de selectores commission de studio commission de studios commission del festa(s) commission del financias Commission europee commission extraparlamentari commission governamental commission interdepartimental commission intereuropee commission interministerial commission interparlamentari commission mixte commission paritari commission parlamentari commission parlamentari permanente commission pro acceptation commission pro un cosa [reciper commission quadripartite commission redactional commission rogatori commission sanitari commission scholar commission senatorial de studio commission statal commission tripartite commission [calculo de commission [constituer un commission [constitution de un commission [dar un commission [delimitar le competentias de un commission [dissolver un commission [eliger un commission [exequer un commission [facer parte de un commission [formar un commission [laborar a commission [laborar al commission [membros del commission [nominar un commission [pagamento de commission [reciper un commission [travaliar a commission [travaliar al commissionar commissionero commissionero de assecurantias commissiones in le supermercato [ille face su commisso commisso viagiator commissori commissori [clausula commissura commissura del bucca commissura del labios commissural commissurotomia committee committee de action committee de expertos committee de festa committee de festas committee de selectores committee directive committee directive [election del committee directive [membro del committee directive [reunion del committee directori committee executive Committee Olympic committee Olympic committee statal committente committer committer adulterio committer al mar committer al terra committer atrocitates committer crueltates committer enormitates committer excessos committer genocidio committer harakiri committer homicidio committer horrores committer incesto committer obstruction committer perjurio committer plagiato committer plagio committer sabotage committer sodomia committer stupiditates enorme committer stupiditates stupende committer suicidio committer turpitudes committer un absurditate committer un acto de barbaria committer un assalto committer un assassinamento committer un assassinato committer un attentato committer un bassessa committer un cosa al papiro committer un crimine committer un delicto committer un error committer un error grave committer un falta committer un fraude committer un fraude in un examine committer un furto committer un furto con effraction committer un furto con fractura committer un gaffe committer un impolitessa committer un imprudentia committer un inconvenientia committer un indiscretion committer un infamia committer un infraction committer un irregularitate committer un negligentia committer un peccato committer un rapto committer un robamento committer un sacrilegio committer un sceleratessa committer un secreto a un persona committer un traition committer un transgression committite un furto [suspectar que un persona ha committite un robamento [suspectar que un persona ha commixtion commoda commodar commodar un cosa a un persona commodato commode commode [calceos commode [iste calceos es multo commode [iste scarpas es multo commode [scarpas commode [sedia commode [vita commoditate commoditates commoditates del vita commoditates del vita [le commodore commotion commotion cerebral commotion [causar un commotion [crear un commover commovite totes [su morte nos ha commun commun accordo con [in commun accordo [de commun accordo [illes opera de commun con [facer causa commun con [haber alco de commun con [tener alco de commun del pisca [politica commun divisor commun divisor [maxime commun multiplo [minime commun [aggruppar toto un denominator commun [avaria commun [avena commun [bon senso commun [casa con portal commun [commelina commun [con denominator commun [criminal commun [de denominator commun [de genere commun [denominator commun [foras del commun [foris del commun [fossa commun [fractiones a denominator commun [fractiones del mesme denominator commun [fractiones sin denominator Commun [Fratres del Vita commun [gruppar toto un denominator commun [in commun [interesse commun [labor Commun [le Fratres del Vita commun [le opinion commun [lingua commun [loco commun [martara Commun [Mercato commun [mercato commun [minimo multiple commun [opinion commun [pro conto commun [puncto commun [sal commun [sala commun [senso commun [tamo commun [termino commun [tractos commun [travalio communa communa de frontiera Communa de Paris [le communa limitrophe communa rural communal communal [benes communal [candidar se al electiones del consilio communal [casa communal [consiliero communal [consilio communal [derecto communal [domo communal [election del consilio communal [financia communal [impostos communal [prato communal [proprietate communal [reunion del consilio communal [schola communal [secretaria communal [secretario communal [territorio communal [timbro communardo Communes [Camera del communicabile communicabilitate communicabilitate de un sentimento [le communicante communicante [duo cameras communicante [vasos communicar communicar a un persona su dimission communicar per telephono communicar un information communicar un maladia communicar un movimento communicar vos [io ha le honor de communicate personalmente [io le lo ha communication communication a [passar le communication aeree communication confidential communication de ideas communication de massa communication de massa [medio de communication de tram communication de tramvia communication de tramway communication directe communication ferroviari communication gestual communication interurban communication maritime communication non-verbal communication per ferry-boat communication per radio communication postal communication radiophonic communication telephonic communication telex communication ulterior communication verbal communication via satellite communication [canal de communication [grande via de communication [instrumentos de communication [interrumper le communication [medio de communication [porta de communication [processo de communication [rumper le communication [via de communicationes aeree [rete de communicationes con le urbe son excellente [le communicationes del inimico [interceptar le communicationes postal de ultramar communicationes [restablir le communicative communicative [character communicative [femina pauco communicative [femina poco communicative [riso communicato communicato al pressa communicato de guerra communicato de policia communicato del perditas communicato final communicato [emitter un communicato [facer un communicato [publicar un communicator communion communion del sanctos communion del Sanctos [le communion paschal communion solemne communion [facer le prime communion [reciper le Communion [Sancte communion [sancte communismo communismo massifica le individuos [le communismo [combatter le communismo [esser un adherente del communista Communista Nederland [PCN: Partito communista [cellula communista [doctrina communista [ideales communista [manifesto communista [menacia communista [movimento communista [programma communista [sympathias communistic communistic [doctrina communistic [ideales communistic [manifesto communistic [movimento communistic [programma communitari communitari [interesse communitari [normas communitari [senso communitari [spirito communitate communitate de benes communitate de clan communitate de interesses communitate de labor communitate de laicos communitate de origine sefardita communitate de pentecoste communitate de proprietate communitate de sefarditas Communitate Economic Europee [CEE: Communitate europee communitate Europee communitate interracial communitate linguistic communitate mascule communitate masculin communitate pentecostal communitate religiose [scission de un communitate rural communitate scholar communitate universitari communitate [formar un communitate [interesse del communs commutabile commutabile [terminos commutabilitate commutabilitate del factores de un multiplication commutar commutar un condemnation commutar un pena commutation commutation de pena commutation de un pena commutation [circuito de commutative commutative e associative [le addition es un operation commutative [algebra commutative [contracto commutative [justitia commutative [lege commutative [mulcta commutative [operation commutativitate commutator commutator a alte tension commutator a pede commutator a tres directiones commutator basculante commutator bidirectional commutator de alte tension commutator de tres directiones commutator pro le reduction del luce commutator pro le reduction del lumine commutator selector commutatores [actionar un tabula de commutatores [tabula de commutators [tabula de como como auditor [assister a un curso como autor de un furto [suspectar un persona como autor de un robamento [suspectar un persona como B [amar tanto A como belle [assi bon como can e catto [viver como candidato [presentar como candidato [proponer como carburante [emplear le oleo como catalysator [functionar como consequentia [haber como continuation de nostre littera como corruptor del juvenes [Socrates ha essite comdemnate como data le 10 de julio [le littera ha como de costume como del familia [ille es como del peste [fugir de un persona como es currente como es debite como es habitual como es usual como esca pro le lupos [servir se de un agnetto vive como excusa [avantiar un cosa como exemplo [prender un cosa como ferralia [valor como ferralia [vender como foco grec [propagar se como fuligine [nigre como fungos [crescer como fungos [surger como gagate [nigre como guardiano del ordine [ille figura como il es currente como il es habitual como il es usual como illa es belle! como illos son [prender le cosas como interprete [ager como io sole facer como Job [paupere como Job [povre como le aqua e le foco [illes son como le auro [sincer como le aves [libere como le butyro [isto es blande como le butyro [tenere como le cera [malleabile como le cera [pallide como le creta [blanc como le crystallo [clar como le crystallo [transparente como le ferro [dur como le fulmine [rapide como le melle [dulce como le morte [pallide como le morte [tranquille como le nive [blanc como le nive [si blanc como le nive [tanto blanc como le palma del mano [cognoscer un cosa como le perpetrator [identificar un persona como le pice [nigre como le plumbo [pesante como le sanguine [rubie como le umbra de un persona [esser como le villuto [suave como manear un cosa [saper como manear un persona [saper como membro del parlamento [eliger un persona como nive in le sol [funder como norma [acceptar como norma [adoptar como norma [esser considerate como norma [valer como nos lo ha dicite precedentemente como nove un cosa [revender como obrero agricole [locar su servicios como on complica le vita a uno! como on face habitualmente como on face usualmente como on sole dicer como pendant como per incantamento como per magia como pice [nigre como possibile [si presto como predicator pro [designar un persona como presente [dar como presente [reciper como pretexto [allegar como principio juridic [le oralitate del processo como rejuvenescite [sentir se como resultato [isto da como sardinas in latta como scriptor [debutar como se dice isto in Interlingua? como seque [le procedimento es como signo de lucto como soldato [inrolar se como solista [carriera como sta? como sta vos? como stimulo como su equal [tractar un persona como su umbra [sequer un persona como substantivo de un verbo [le uso como substantivo [le uso como substantivo [uso como successor [esser designate como teste [declarar como un adolescente [comportar se como un anguilla [glissar como un bomba [cader como un bruto [viver como un cadavere [blanc como un cadavere [livide como un cadavere [pallide como un camino [fumar como un can [tractar un persona como un canna [tremer como un canna [tremular como un casa [undas tanto alte como un catto con un mure [jocar como un catto con un mus [jocar como un colatorio [perciate como un corvo [nigre como un experto [on le considera como un follo [critar como un fulmine [rapide como un homine de character [revelar se como un honor [considerar un cosa como un horologio [ille es como un infamia [un acto qualificabile como un intruso [esser tractate como un leon [forte como un lilio [blanc como un marmotta [dormir como un morto [blanc como un morto [livide como un morto [pallide como un ovo [plen como un paniero [colar como un papagai [repeter como un parasito [viver como un parve burgese [comportar se como un pavon [fer como un petra [dur como un petra [pesar in le stomacho como un phenice de su cineres [renascer como un phenice de su cineres [resuscitar como un phenice [resuscitar de su cineres como un pisce foras del aqua como un pisce in le aqua [sentir se como un pisce [natar como un pisce [san como un pluma [legier como un prince [viver como un regina [esser tractate como un rocca [firme como un Rolando furiose como un rosa [fresc como un rossiniolo [cantar como un sagitta [rapide como un sagitta [veloce como un salvage [ille crita como un salvage [ille se comporta como un sedativo [isto functiona como un speculo [brillar como un speculo [lisie como un statua [belle como un templar [biber como un teste [disqualificar un persona como un torcha [arder como un tornado [entrar como un torta de patella [platte como un turre [alte como ver leaders [illes se ha revelate como vitro [fragile como vos sta? como vos vole [face como [considerar como [esser cognite como [passar al historia como [reguardar como [si grande como [tanto grande como [tanto pauco como [tanto poco comocunque compact disc compactar compactator compactator de automobiles compactator de autos compacte compacte [corpore compacte [disco compacte [lector de discos compacte [massa compacte [un massa compactitate compaginar compaginar le jornal compaginator compania compania a un persona [tener compania aeree compania anonyme compania armatori compania armatorial compania cinematographic compania commanditari compania commercial compania de affretamento compania de armatores compania de assecurantia compania de assecurantia contra incendios compania de assecurantia super le vita compania de assecurantia [inspector de un compania de assecurantias compania de assecurantias super le vita compania de assecurantias [inspector de un compania de autobuses compania de commercio compania de dragage compania de electricitate compania de energia compania de ferrovia compania de financiamento compania de Jesus compania de Jesus Christo compania de navigation compania de navigation aeree compania de operetta compania de theatro compania de theatro ambulante compania de transportos compania de vapores compania de varietates compania de viage Compania del Indias Occidental Compania del Indias Oriental compania disciplinari compania discographic compania dramatic compania editorial compania es multo recercate [su compania ferroviari compania illustre compania maritime compania mercantil compania mixte compania petroler compania petrolifere compania pro le exploitation de compania selecte compania soror compania theatral compania [alinear un compania [con su filia pro unic compania [dama de compania [dissolver un compania [evitar le mal compania [in intime compania [liquidar un compania [mi can me face Compania [Smith e companion companion de armas companion de fortuna companion de infortuna companion de joco companion de studios companion de viage companion de vita comparabile comparabilitate comparabilitate de duo situationes comparar comparar duo textos comparar los [metir le meritos de duo personas per comparar plure artistas inter se comparate con su fratre ille es un sancto comparate [physiologia comparation comparation claudica [le comparation con [in comparation con [sustener le comparation homeric comparation [a titulo de comparation [adverbio de comparation [facer un comparation [grados de comparation [isto non admitte comparation [isto non ha necun puncto de comparation [material de comparation [per comparation [puncto de comparatismo comparatista comparative comparative de litteratura [historia comparative [anatomia comparative [examine comparative [grado comparative [lege de costos comparative [linguistica comparative [methodo comparative [studio comparative [tabella comparativo comparator compare comparente comparer comparer ante Deo comparer ante le judice comparer ante le tribunal comparer ante le Tribunal Divin comparer [injunction a comparition comparition del testes [le comparsa compartimentar compartimentation compartimento compartimento de fumatores compartimento de non-fumatores compartimento de prime classe compartimento de secunde classe compartimento del machina compartimento del machina(s) compartimento pro fumatores compartimento pro non-fumatores compartimento refrigeratori compartimento reservate compartir compartite [utilisation compassar compassion compassion de un persona [haber compassion pro illa [io senti un intense compassion pro un persona [haber compassion [digne de compassion [per compassion [per pur compasso compasso a cardine compasso a punctas fixe compasso azimuthal compasso de inclination compasso de mar compasso de navigation compasso de proportion compasso de spissor compasso elliptic compasso gyroscopic compasso gyrostatic compasso nautic compasso naval compasso portative compasso spheric compasso [branca de compasso [deflexion del agulia del compasso [disorientar un compasso [etui de compasso [gamba de compasso [gamba de un compasso [puncta de compasso [quadrante de un compasso [vite de compatibile compatibile [characteres compatibile [machinas compatibile [systemas compatibilisar compatibilisar systemas compatibilitate compatibilitate de character compatibilitate [conditiones de compatir = compatira compatira [compatir = compatre compatriota compeller compendiar compendiator compendio compendio del historia moderne compendiose compendiose [discurso compendiose [narration compenetrabile compenetrabilitate compenetrar compenetration compensa le costos [isto non compensabile compensabile [debita compensabilitate compensar compensar un debita compensar un nota insufficiente compensate [amplificator compensation compensation antiskating compensation del costos Compensation [Camera de compensation [chiasma de compensation [condensator de compensation [contracto de compensation [derecto de compensation [horologio de compensation [ordine de compensation [pendulo de compensation [reservoir de compensation [transaction de compensative compensator compensatori compensatori monetari [amontas compensatori [alcoholismo compensatori [hypertrophia compensatori [pendulo competente competente in un materia [esser competente pro votar competente pro votar [etate competente [autoritates competente [corte competente [critico competente [functionario competente [judice competente [le autoritates competente [le tribunal se ha declarate competente [persona competente [un tertio de iste hereditage me es competentia competentia absolute competentia de disposition competentia de un tribunal [declinar le competentia de un tribunal [recognoscer le competentia de [esser del competentia jurisdictional competentia linguistic competentia professional competentia relative competentia [certificato de competentia [conflicto de competentia [exigentia de competentia [isto non es de mi competentia [question de competentia [ultrapassar le proprie competentias a su successor [transferer su competentias de un commission [delimitar le competentias extensive competentias [delimitar le competentias [ultrapassar su competer competer pro le campionato mundial de football competer pro le prime placia competer pro un premio competition competition con un persona [entrar in competition con un persona [esser in competition de dominica competition de football competition del dominica competition [libere competition [match de competition [natator de competition [programma de competition [sport de competition [sportista de competition [sportivo de competitive competitive [inhibition competitive [interprisa competitive [natator competitive [precios competitive [producto competitive [sport competitive [sportista competitive [sportivo competitivitate competitivitate de un industria competitor compilar compilar un anthologia compilation compilation de un anthologia [le compilator complacente complacente [character complacente [gesto complacente [un functionario complacentia complacentia de ascoltar me [haber le complacer complacer se in complanar complanar [lineas recte complanaritate complanaritate de duo figuras plan complementar complementari complementari [angulo complementari [articulos complementari [assecurantia complementari [colores complementari [curso complementari [distribution complementari [esser complementari [information complementari [informationes complementari [notiones complementari [pension complementari [productos complementari [transistores complementaritate complementaritate de duo angulos complementaritate [principio de complemento complemento adjectival complemento adverbial complemento adverbial de loco complemento adverbial de tempore complemento algebraic complemento algebric complemento attributive complemento de information complemento de loco complemento directe complemento indirecte complemento prepositional compler compler su pena de prision compler un lacuna completa completa [lor characteres se completabile completamento completamento [exercitio de completamento [test de completar completar le circulo completar le insimul [adjunger un detalio pro completar le invio de un cosa completar le obra de su vita completar le parolas de un persona completar su formation completar un collection completar un formulario completar un summa completar [exercitio a complete complete de un revista [haber le collection complete miseria [un complete pro me [Frits es un mysterio complete solitate [ille viveva in le plus complete [additivitate complete [alimento complete [artista complete [camping complete [cocina complete [dentatura complete [description complete [edition complete [empleo a tempore complete [enumeration complete [equipa complete [fistula complete [hotel complete [idiota complete [ille ha un paralyse complete [in un disordine complete [in un stato de exhaustion complete [indorsamento complete [integral complete [le lacte es un alimento complete [metamorphose complete [modulation complete [obras complete [obscuritate complete [pan complete [pension complete [pro esser complete [servicio complete [successo complete [surditate complete [theatro complete [traino completemente circumferite de edificios [le corte interior es completemente de accordo [esser completemente disequilibrate [le morte de su filio le ha completemente equipate [cocina completemente guastate completemente guastate per le uso completemente ignorante [esser completemente innocente completemente inutile [esser completemente oblidate [morir completemente putride completemente putrite completemente un persona [ignorar completemente [iste auto(mobile) se ha oxydate completemente [oxydar se completion completion de un formulario completion [test de completive completive [propositiones completori complexe complexe tennistic complexe [analysar un problema complexe [character complexe [composito complexe [fallia complexe [function complexe [idea complexe [impedantia complexe [lente complexe [mechanismo complexe [notion complexe [numero complexe [personalitate complexe [phenomeno complexe [phrase complexe [problema complexe [question complexe [sonos complexe [subjecto complexe [theoria complexe-conjugate [matrice complexion complexion fragile complexitate complexitate de un problema complexitate de un situation complexo complexo de angustia complexo de castration complexo de culpa complexo de culpabilitate complexo de edificios a appartamentos complexo de edificios de appartamentos complexo de Edipo complexo de factores [un complexo de genes complexo de inferioritate complexo de prision complexo de regulas [tote un complexo de superioritate complexo de symptomas complexo hospitalari complexo industrial complexo industrial [un mastodontic complexo maternal complexo materne complexo militaro-industrial complexo paternal complexo paterne complexo penitentiari complexo portuari complexo sportive complexo vitaminic B complica le vita a uno! [como on complicar complicar le cosa [isto poterea complicar se le vita complicate complicate [caso complicate [fractura complicate [mechanismo complicate [morbo complicate [problema complicate [processo complicate [question complicate [situation complicate [subjecto complication complication embarassose complicationes diabetic complicationes politic complicationes [evitar le complicationes [fractura a complicationes! [non face tante complicationes! [non face tanto de complicationes [parto sin complicationes [salvo complice complice [cruciar un reguardo complices [le policia ha jam identificate le fur e duo de su complicitate complicitate con un persona [ager in complicitate de un amico [con le complicitate in un delicto complicitate [accusar de complimentar complimentari complimento complimento a un persona [facer un complimento de su deber complimento de su sonios [le complimento del deber complimento del servicio militar complimento [meritar un complimento [on le ha date un complimentos [profusion de complimentos [reciper complimentose complir complir instructiones complir le requisitos complir le voluntate de Deo complir su obligationes complir su parola complir su pena complir su promissa complir su promissa [non complir su servicio militar complir tote le requisitos complir un carga complir un contracto complir un lege complir un mission complir un ordine complir un pena complir un viage complite complite [facto complitor complot complot regicida complot [discoperir un complot [disfacer un complot [entrar in un complot [esser implicate in complot [esser in un complot [ordir un complot [revelar un complot [tramar un complotar complotar con le inimico complotar contra un persona compone de cinque personas [mi familia se componente componente basic componente capacitive componente essential componente fundamental componente principal componente semantic componente [substantias componentes de diverse natura [homogeneisar componentes de un fortia componentes de un vector componentes estranie componentes [colla a duo componer componer con su creditores componer se de componer un equipa componer un governamento componer un menu componer un numero componer un numero de telephono componer un requiem componer un team componer versos componite de musicos de valor [orchestra componite de partes heterogene [corpore componite [interesse componite [parola componite [umbella comporta como un salvage [ille se comporta multe riscos [iste interprisa comportamental comportamental [disturbantia comportamental [psychologia comportamental [therapia comportamento comportamento aberrante comportamento absurde comportamento abulic comportamento admirabile comportamento admissibile comportamento adolescential comportamento al situation [conformar su comportamento altruistic comportamento amoral comportamento anomale comportamento antipatriotic comportamento antisocial comportamento asocial comportamento atypic comportamento bestial comportamento brusc comportamento censurabile comportamento condemnabile comportamento copulator comportamento correcte comportamento criminal comportamento cynic comportamento de adolescente comportamento de consumitor comportamento de fuga comportamento de incubation comportamento de un persona [censurar le comportamento de un persona [disapprobar le comportamento de un persona [legitimation del comportamento de vita comportamento del comprator comportamento demagogic comportamento deviante comportamento dictatorial comportamento egocentric comportamento egoistic comportamento electoral comportamento es inadmissibile [su comportamento es inexcusabile [su comportamento es inqualificabile [su comportamento es scandalose [su comportamento es un macula pro le honor del familia [tu comportamento exemplar comportamento exhibitionista comportamento ha indignate totes [su comportamento hardite comportamento hysteric [haber un comportamento ignominiose comportamento immaculate comportamento immoral comportamento impeccabile comportamento impertinente comportamento impulsive comportamento in situationes conflictual comportamento inacceptabile comportamento incensurabile comportamento incivil comportamento incoherente comportamento incomprehensibile comportamento incomprensibile comportamento inconsequente comportamento incontrolabile [su comportamento indecente comportamento indecorose comportamento indigne comportamento inexplicabile comportamento insolente comportamento insolite comportamento instinctive comportamento instinctual comportamento inurban comportamento irrational comportamento irreprehensibile comportamento irreprochabile comportamento licentiose comportamento linguistic comportamento masochista comportamento masochistic comportamento me displace [su comportamento meritori comportamento mysteriose comportamento neurotic comportamento non me surprende [su comportamento nos es supportabile [su comportamento opportunista comportamento opportunistic comportamento perverse comportamento ponderate comportamento provocatori comportamento puberal comportamento pueril comportamento recalcitrante comportamento reprehensibile comportamento reprochabile comportamento ridicule [haber un comportamento sadomasochista comportamento sadomasochistic comportamento scandalose comportamento schizophrene comportamento surprende totes [le inexplicabilitate de su comportamento tortuose comportamento [aberration del comportamento [analyse del comportamento [anormalitate de un comportamento [attestation de bon comportamento [cambiar de comportamento [certificato de bon comportamento [codice de comportamento [deviar de su linea de comportamento [deviar de su linia de comportamento [encomiar un soldato pro su coragiose comportamento [fixar se un linea de comportamento [fixar un linea de comportamento [formas polygame de comportamento [formas polygamic de comportamento [heroicitate de un comportamento [immoralitate de un comportamento [indecise in su comportamento [indicar a un persona su mal comportamento [irreprochabilitate de su comportamento [le incoherentia de su comportamento [le indignitate de su comportamento [le obligatorietate de un comportamento [legitimar su comportamento [linea de comportamento [mal comportamento [modello de comportamento [modo de comportamento [norma de comportamento [psychologia del comportamento [regula de comportamento [regulo de comportamento [scientias del comportamento [therapia de comportamento [therapia del comportar comportar se comportar se como un adolescente comportar se como un parve burgese comportar se con irreverentia comportar se con loyalitate comportar se convenibilemente comportar se cortesemente comportar se de maniera antisportive comportar se de maniera ridicule comportar se decentemente comportar se es injustificabile [su modo de comportar se exemplarmente comportar se hystericamente comportar se modestemente comportar se sin dignitate comportar se valorosemente comportava multo pedantemente [ille se composaceas compositas composite composite [color composite [fallia composite [flor composite [folio composite [forrage composite [fraction composite [fractura composite [function composite [interesse composite [numero composite [parola composite [pendulo composite [phrase composite [polea composite [tempores composite [umbella composition composition al mano composition choral composition de colores composition de un equipa composition de un medicina composition de un substantia composition del consilio municipal composition del imagine composition excellente composition floral composition floral [arte de composition manual composition mechanic composition nutritional del lacte composition orchestral composition photographic composition polyphone composition polyphonic composition pro violoncello composition [balanciar un composition [costos de composition [error de composition [machina de composition [officina de compositiones rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Liszt [le compositive composito composito acyclic composito aliphatic composito aromatic composito barbituric composito binari composito chimic composito chimic [labilitate de un composito complexe composito cyclic composito de ammonium composito de argento composito de arsenico composito de arsenium composito de barium composito de beryllium composito de bismuth composito de bromo composito de cadmium composito de carbon composito de carbonyl composito de cerium composito de cesium composito de chloro composito de chromo composito de cobalt composito de cupro composito de fluor composito de hydrocarburo composito de hydrogeno composito de iodo composito de iridium composito de kalium composito de lithium composito de magnesium composito de manganese composito de mercurio composito de metallo composito de methylo composito de molybdeno composito de natrium composito de nickel composito de nitro composito de nitrogeno composito de oxygeno composito de phenylo composito de platino composito de plumbo composito de proteina composito de selenium composito de silicium composito de tellurium composito de thallium composito de thulium composito de titanium composito de uranium composito de vinyl composito de zinc composito de zirconium composito heterocyclic composito instabile composito iridic composito organometallic composito phosphatate composito polycyclic composito proteic composito tautomere composito tautomeric compositor compositor al mano compositor classic compositor de cantos compositor de jazz compositor de opera compositor de valses compositor manual compositores [officina del compositores [sala de compositores [sala del compositorio compositos aliphatic compositos aromatic compositos binari compositos cholesterolic compositos ethylic compositos manganic compositos methylic compositos phosphoric compositos selenic compositos sodic compossibilitate compostar composto composto [conversion in composto [converter in composto [pila de composto [silo de compota compota de albricoches compota de ananas compota de ceresias compota de fructos compota de fructos de rosa compota de grossula compota de grossula spinose compota de malos compota de melon compota de pomos compota de rheubarbaro compota [coclear de compota [malo pro compota [pomo pro compotiera compound compound [aciero compound [dynamo compound [machina compound [motor compra compra a credito compra a terminos compra de devisas compra de effectos compra de investimento compra de occasion compra de speculation compra de un bicycletta [io destina iste summa al compra de valores compra del consumitor [mantenentia del poter de compra del dollar ha declinate [le poter de compra ficticie compra fictive compra le restante? [qui compra le stimulo del momento compra optional compra [abassamento del poter de compra [accordo de compra [acquirer un cosa per compra [annullar un compra [bono de compra [capacitate de compra [central de compra [concluder un compra [contractar un compra [contracto de compra [contraher un compra [cooperativa de compra [mal compra [monstra de compra [ordine de compra [poter de compra [precio de compra [rescission de un comprabile comprar comprar a credito comprar a precio de fabrica comprar in botecas [le comprar per medio de television comprar un auto(mobile) comprar un cosa pro un bagatella comprar un immobile comprar un nove bicycletta [economisar pro comprar un nove bicycletta [sparniar pro comprar un participation in un societate comprar un terreno comprar [avide de comprar [aviditate de comprar [desiderose de comprar [desirose de comprar [mania de comprar [mirar, ma non comprar [publico disposite a compras [facer compras [facer grande compras [facer le compra(s) [factura de compras [factura de compras [libro de compras [lista de comprate separatemente [le differente partes pote esser comprator comprator impulsive comprator [assecurar se del solventia de un comprator [comportamento del comprator [conducta de compratores marginal compratores [cooperativa de comprehende un periodo de cinque annos [le investigation comprehender comprehensibile comprehensibile [attitude comprehensibilitate comprehension comprehension human [isto es superior al comprehension mutual comprehension mutue comprehension oral [test de comprehension [facultate de comprehension [lente de comprehensive comprende duo partes [iste notion comprende un periodo de cinque annos [le investigation comprender comprender le fundo del cosas comprender mal un cosa comprender [cosa facile a comprendite in le precio comprensibile comprensibile [attitude comprensibile [su reaction es perfectemente comprensibile [un theoria pauco comprensibile [un theoria poco comprensibilitate comprension comprension human [isto es superior al comprension mutual comprension mutue comprension pro le situation [ille non monstra un minimo de comprension [facultate de comprension [lente de comprensive comprensive [un inseniante compressa compressa de gaza compressa de glacie compressas super [poner compressibile compressibile [un gas compressibilitate compressibilitate de gas [le compression compression adiabatic compression axial compression cerebral compression radial compression [camera de compression [fallia de compression [fortia de compression [grado de compression [liquefacer un gas per compression [modulo de compression [pumpa de compression [resistentia al compression [resorto a compression [tension de compression [unda de compressive compressive [bandage compressive [fortia compresso de glacie compressor compressor a aere compressor a alte pression compressor a pistones compressor axial compressor centrifuge compressor de aere compressor de alte pression compressor de ferralia compressor de un motor Diesel compressor [piston de compressor [resorto de compressor [rolo comprimer comprimer un arteria pro blocar le hemorrhagia comprimer un gas comprimer un revolta comprimer un sedition comprimibile comprimibile [le aere es comprimibilitate comprimibilitate de gases comprimite comprimite [aere comprimite [carabina a aere comprimite [carabina de aere comprimite [feno comprimite [freno aere comprimite [fusil a aere comprimite [fusil de aere comprimite [gas comprimite [machina a aere comprimite [machina de aere comprimite [manometro a aere comprimite [pistola a aere comprimite [pumpa a aere comprimite [pumpa de aere comprimite [sentimentos comprimite [turba comprimite [turfa comprimite [vitro comprimito comprimito antigrippal comprimito contra le tusse comprimito de aspirina comprimito de vitaminas comprimito dormitive comprimito effervescente comprimito soporific comprimito sublinear comprimito sublingual compromisso compromisso acceptabile compromisso facibile compromisso practicabile compromisso [accordo de compromisso [facer un compromisso [io propenderea pro un compromisso [pervenir a un compromisso [proposition de compromisso [tractato de compromisso [venir a un compromissori compromissori [clausula compromissori [solution compromissos [abassar se a compromittente compromittente [escamotar papiros compromittente [littera compromitter compromitter le reputation de un persona compromitter su autoritate compromitter su carriera compromitter su reputation compromitter su sanitate comptutator [aberration in le compulsar compulsar le dictionario compulsar notas pro retrovar un information compulsion compulsion juridic compulsion legal compulsion religiose compulsive compulsive [conducta compulsive [fumator compulsive [movimento compulsori compulsori, nonne? [isto non es compulsori [assecurantia compulsori [figuras compulsori [medication compulsori [mesuras compulsori [pilotage compulsori [votation compulsorimente assecurate [esser compunction compunger compunger se computabile computar computation computational computational [error computational [linguistica computator computator analoge computator analogic computator de bordo computator de bureau computator de controlo computator de jocos computator de officio computator de traduction computator de volo computator digital computator domestic computator familial computator hybride computator numeric computator personal computator portative computator [actualisar le programma de un computator [commandate per computator [display de un computator [fraude per computator [io non cognosce le functionamento del computator [le output de un computator [le progression fulgurante del computator [mantenentia de un computator [mantenimento de un computator [memoria de computator [output de un computator [programma de computer computer analoge computer analogic computer de bureau computer de officio computer de traduction computer de translation computer hybride computer numeric computer portative computer [aberration in le computer [actualisar le programma de un computer [display de un computer [fraude per computer [io non cognosce le functionamento del computer [le output de un computer [le progression fulgurante del computer [mantenentia de un computer [mantenimento de un computer [memoria de computerisabile computerisar computerisation computista computo con con accessorios [apparato photographic con accuratessa [scriber con acerbitate [reager con acrimonia [parlar con adjuta alien con affectation [parlar con Africa [commercio con agilitate [ille scala le grillia con al arco [tirar con al arco [tiro con al despero [su dolor confina con alas nacrate [libellulas con alas paralysate con alas [dracon con alas [matre vite con alettas [matre vite con alicun manipulationes simple on pote dismontar iste bicycletta con allogio gratuite [un bon salario con allusiones coperte con allusiones occulte con allusiones velate con alte costos de uso e mantenimento con altere parolas con amabilitate affectate con amabilitate fingite con amabilitate fortiate con anellos [quaderno con angulos acute con animation [discuter con applauso general con application [laborar con application [travaliar con appoio e consilios [adjutar un persona con approximation con aqua frigide [reanimar un persona con aqua sancte [asperger con aqua [admiscer vino con aqua [diluer le lacte con ardor un cosa [desiderar con ardor un cosa [desirar con arrogantia [responder con assentimento mutual con assentimento mutue con assiduitate [laborar con assiduitate [studer con assiduitate [studiar con assiduitate [travaliar con auto(mobile) [campator con autoritate [ager con autoritate [parlar con avellanas [barra de chocolate con barras [fenestra con bastante frequentia con bastante philosophia [ille lo prende con benevolentia [tractar un persona con benignitate [tractar un persona con benzina [iste auto(mobile) functiona con biberon [elevar cattones con bicycletta [campator con bombas [attacco con bon adherentia al cammino [un pneu(matico) con bon augurios con bon gratia con bon intention [dicer un cosa con bon intention [facer un cosa con bon successo [terminar con bon visibilitate [curva con bordo aurate con bottas [le catto con briccas [architectura con brio con bucla [clauder con buttones [attachar con butyro e granos de anis [biscocto con butyro [trencho de pan con calce [blanchir con calce [fertilisation con camera private [patiente con candela [lanterna con canna [piscar con cannellatura [bobina con cappa [mantello con cautela [parlar con cavilia [bulon con celeritate [mover se con certitude [dicer un cosa con cheque [pagar con choro [cantata con cifras [jocular con cimices [affiger un poster super le muro con cimices [affixar un poster super le muro con claritate [explanar un cosa con claritate [explicar un cosa con clavos [calceo con clavos [clauder con clavos [fixar con clavos [scarpas con clementia [tractar un persona con concision [exprimer se con condescendentia de [parlar con consenso reciproc con consentimento mutual con consternation [le opinion public ha reagite con consulta [medico con copertura dur [libro con corolla hexapetale [flores con cortesia [responder con cossinettos de bollas con crema [caffe con cupro [funder auro con cylindros in linea [motor con cynismo [parlar con dece programmas [un machina a lavar con décolleté [veste con décolleté [vestir se con deduction del detention preventive [tres menses con deferentia [tractar un persona con delectation [biber con delectation [mangiar con delicatessa con delicatessa [alluder un cosa con delicatessa [tractar alco con demandas enoiose [importunar un persona con dente de arresto [clave con designo e texto stampate [T-shirt con determination [ager con difficultate pro establir contacto [persona con difficultate [avantiar con difficultates [esser confrontate con difficultates [vider se confrontate con diffidentia [proceder con diffidentia [reguardar un persona con dignitate [prender congedo con diligentia assidue ille continuava su studios con diphthongation [verbo con diphthongo [verbo con discontinuitate [studiar con disdigno [ille la mirava con disdigno [ille la reguardava con disdigno [parlar con disdigno [responder con disdigno [tractar un persona con domicilio in Bilthoven con dulcor [tractar un persona con duo filas de buttones [mantello con duo r [su nomine se orthographia con duo salarios [par con duressa [ager con echo [puteo con effecto interior [ballon con effecto retroactive con effectos benefic [bibita con effortio con effraction [committer un furto con effraction [furto con effusion con elementos architectonic preromanic [ecclesia con energia con energia commendabile [comenciar un cosa con evasivitate al question [ille responde con exactitude religiose con exactitude [fixar un cosa con exactitude [observar su deberes con exemplos [illustrar un cosa con exposimetro incorporate [camera con exuberantia [exprimer su gaudio con exuberantia [exprimer su joia con exuberantia [exteriorisar su gaudio con exuberantia [exteriorisar su joia con exuberantia [manifestar su gaudio con exuberantia [manifestar su joia con favor del obscuritate con fenestra saliente [camera con fervor con fervor [parlar con fervor [precar con festones [ornar con fines lucrative con firmessa [abbordar un problema con firmessa [abordar un problema con firmessa [ager con flammas visibile [incendio con flammas [incendio con foco [jocar con foco [parlar con forte carga emotional con fortia [avantiar se con fractura [committer un furto con fractura [furto con fractura [robamento con frangia [ornamentar con frequentia con fruition con furetto [chassa con furetto [chassar con futuro [carriera con gambas arcate con gambas distorte con garantia municipal [hypotheca con gas [asphyxiar con gas [occider con gasolina [iste auto(mobile) functiona con generositate [recompensar con glacie [whisky con grande apparato e pompa con grande considerationes [tractar un persona con grande correctessa [exprimer se con grande difficultates [luctar con grande fidelitate [reproducer un cosa con grande maestria [executar un pecia musical con grande maestria [exequer un pecia musical con grande magnificentia con grande plasticitate [describer un cosa con grande probabilitate con grande scrupulositate [exequer un labor con grande scrupulositate [exequer un travalio con grande serietate [affrontar un cosa con grano de sal con grassia [asperger con gratitude [acceptar con gravella [coperir con gres [construer con guantos de velvet [tractar con guantos de villute [tractar con guantos de villuto [tractar con guarnition de verduras [carne con guirlandas [adornar con gusto [mangiar con historias sin fin [illa enoiava su collegas con humeros large con ille [io ha essite injuste con ille [io non volerea cambiar con illo le cosa es finite con impartialitate [judicar con impatientia [attender un cosa con impudentia [mentir con incrustationes de diamantes [un broche con indifferentia [operar con indulgentia [tractar un persona con insistentia con insolentia [tractar un persona con inspiration [artista con instantia [supplicar con intention con intentiones parodistic [imitar con intentos nobile [ager con interesse [presto con interesses [capital con irreverentia [comportar se con iste productos [le fabrica perde moneta con iste stupiditates! [basta! con jentaculo [camera con jentaculo [lecto con jentar [camera con judicio preconcipite con jugo [balancia con kapok [cossino con kapok [matras con lacios [attachar con lacte de calce [blanchir con lacte [caffe con lacte [ille vive de ris con lacte [the con lamina undulate [cultello con lattes [guarnir un pariete con lattes [revestir un pariete con le acido [le bucca se contrahe al contacto con le adjuta de Deo con le agradabile [combinar le utile con le annos [le sagessa veni con le arco [tirar con le arco [tiro con le armas le plus moderne [equipate con le aspirator [nettar le camera con le audacia del juventute con le aures tense con le avantiar del annos con le bucca aperte [ascoltar con le bucca plen [parlar con le bucca semiaperte con le capite discoperte con le capite erecte [star con le capite nimbate [sancto con le capite [assentir con le capite [negar con le cassa [escappar con le cassa [partir con le cauda inter le gambas con le cofia [nascite con le collaboration de con le complicitate de un amico con le concurso de con le conniventia del autoritates [ille ha agite con le consenso de con le corde sanguinante con le costos [cargar un persona con le crescer del annos con le cric [levar con le culo al aere con le culo collate al sedia [passar tote le die con le currente con le currente [navigar con le debite discretion con le debite orgolio con le debite respecto con le dentes [rumper con le despero [su dolor confina con le diabolo [pacto con le dictatura [collaborar servilmente con le energia del desperantia con le exoperantes [se solidarisar con le exoperantes [solidarisar se con le exterior [commercio con le extero [commercio con le factos [concordar con le falce [le homine con le falce [secar con le fenestras aperte [nos dormi con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte [In le Trinitate, le Patre es consubstantial con le foco [jocar con le gambas aperte con le gambas large con le gambas separate con le grue [hissar un auto(mobile) de un fossato con le grue [traher un auto(mobile) de un fossato con le guillotina [decapitar con le honores militar [esser interrate con le humeros large con le impudentia que le characterisa ille ha negate toto con le inimico [complotar con le inimico [esser de accordo con le inimico [esser de conniventia con le inimico [haber intelligentia con le lentor del limaces con le lingua [batter con le lupos [ulular con le machete [aperir un cammino in le bosco con le major cautela [proceder con le major reserva con le maneamento del armas [familiarisar un soldato con le mano dextere [scriber con le mano leve [scriber con le mano sinistre [scriber con le manos in alto con le manos [mangiar un pira con le maxime cura [labor facite con le melior voluntate del mundo con le mesme moneta [pagar con le ministro [interview con le ministro [intervista con le morte [facie a facie con le nigros [jocar con le objectivo de con le oculos clause con le oculos semiclause con le oculos [devorar con le opposition [ministro qui flirta con le original [collationar un scripto con le original [confrontar un copia con le palma [colpar con le pede [colpar con le pedes! [sia quiete con le pelle [evita le contacto con le plus alte estima con le porto in vista [naufragar con le pression [le temperatura de ebullition varia con le proceder del tempore con le puncta del labios [mangiar con le quilla [toccar fundo con le rapiditate del fulmine con le realitate [un aspere contacto con le redinas [guidar con le reguardo perdite con le regularitate de un horologio con le reserva de apportar modificationes con le reservas normal con le reservas usual con le responsabilitate [cargar un persona con le sceptro de ferro [regnar con le scuma al bucca con le serra [liberar un persona con le serra [liberer un persona con le sol [le vento gira con le sol [le vento torna con le solite discursos sacramental [le ceremonias se conclude con le sono [synchronisation del imagines con le spatulas large con le spuma al bucca con le stomacho vacue con le subjecto del phrase quanto al persona e numero [le verbo concorda con le subvention del stato con le tasca vacue [venir a casa con le tempore le ligno se mineralisa con le testa discoperte con le testa erecte [star con le testa nimbate [sancto con le testa [assentir con le testa [negar con le ungulas [grattar con le urbe son excellente [le communicationes con le vicinos [conversation con le violino [alternar le canto con levatura [farina con linea [piscator con liquor [tonic con lixivia [tractar con lo que illa ha dicite le septimana passate [isto es inconsistente con loyalitate [comportar se con luciditate [judicar con luciditate [poter pensar con lupa [tu debera cercar lo con mal education [persona con mal gratia con mal intention [illa non lo face con manico [berillos con mano de ferro con mano dur [tractar un persona con mano ferree [governar con mano firme con mano generose con mantenimento de allocation [labor benevole con mantenimento de allocation [travalio benevole con mantenimento de allocution [labor benevole con mantenimento de allocution [travalio benevole con mastico [clauder con mastico [obturar con mastico [revestir con mayonnaise [patatas frite con medios biologic [derattisar con melassa [torta de patella con mention multo honorabile con merlones [muro con merlones [turre con methodicitate [laborar con methodicitate [travaliar con moderation [usar un cosa con moneta contante con moneta juste [pagar con monitores [vigilantia con motivo con moto con motores [io non ha familiaritate con multe affecto [tractar con multe apparato con multe applicationes [un material con multe imprudentia [tu ha operate con multe invitatos [contar con multe naturalitate [ille parlava con multe placer con multe practica [un representante con multe spatios verde [un quartiero con mutue consenso de con mutue consentimento de con nettitate [exprimer se con nos? [vole tu mangiar un morsello con nuances multicolor con nudas [scena con nudos [scena con numeros par [casas con numerose ramificationes [organisation con oculo experte con oculos brillante con oculos scintillante [reguardar un persona con orlo de pelle [un mantello con pagaia [remar con palas variabile [helice con papiro [tapissar con paracadita [saltar con paracadita [salto con parolas coperte con paroles gelide [responder con parsimonia con parsimonia [viver con passion con passo a dextara [vite con passo a dextra [vite con passo a sinistra [vite con passo adjustabile [vite con passo precipitate con passo rapide con passo simple [vite con passo variabile [vite con passos de gigante [avantiar con patio [bungalow con patio [casa con pauc tacto [ager con pavor [viver con pedal [pumpa con pedes de argilla [colosso con pedes de argilla [gigante con pelle [patatas con periculo de con perlas [adornar con permisso [militar con perseverantia [laborar con perseverantia [travaliar con perspectivas de crescentia [titulos con perspectivas de futuro [un empleo con pertica [salto con pertinacia su ideas [defender con pessulo [clauder con petras preciose [incastrar un anello con pilas [iste radio functiona con pincel [humidificar con pistillo [amento con pistillo [flor con pistola [pinger un auto(mobile) con placer con placer [rememorar se un festa de anniversario con placias vacante [nos functiona con plen conscientia con plumas alien [vestir se con plumas multicolor con plumas [borrar un cossino con poc tacto [ager con ponderation [ager con portal commun [casa con portal [casa con possibile contrabando [carga con precaution con precaution [ager con precaution [operar con precision con preferentia [tractar un persona con prefixos inseparabile [verbos con prefixos separabile [verbos con premeditation con prestessa con profunde respecto con profuse illustration con profusion de detalios con profusion [distribuer con prothese total [arthroplastica del hanca con prudentia [parlar con pullettos [clucca con pumice [fricar con quadrante digital [horologio con qualque manipulationes simple on pote dismontar le bicycletta con quatro decks [un nave con quatro ictuses [verso con quatro pontes [nave con rapiditate preter le luna [le nubes passa con ration con rationalitate [proceder con realismo [affrontar un situation con recognoscentia con referimento a con reflexion [facite con relation a con renovate energia con repugnantia [facer un cosa con resignation con resignation le morte de lor infante [illes accepta con resignation [suffrer su sorte con resolution [ager con respecto a con responsa pagate [carta con responsa pagate [carta postal con restriction [acceptar con retalios de pressa [jornal con retardo con rigor [intervenir con risadas de derision [salutar con rivetes [unir con rotas [lectiera con rudessa [tractar un persona con sablator [mundar con sablator [mundificar con saccharina [dulcificar le caffe con sagacitate [responder con satisfaction evidente con scalia rupte [ovo con scuma [extinction con se devastation e luctos [le guerra porta semper con se devastation e luctos [le guerra porta sempre con securitate le numero de vulneratos [on non jam cognosce con sede in con sentimentos contrari con sentimentos mixte con serietate [parlar con serratura fulmine [etui con severitate [castigar con sex zeros [amonta con shampoo [lavar con sidecar [motocycletta con silentiator [pistola con sinceritate [parlar con sirop [torta de patella con skai [tapissar un sedia con skai [tapissate con soda [brandy con soda [neutralisar un solution acide con solemnitate [celebrar con sollicitude [occupar se de un persona con species [caseo con sportivitate [saper perder con spuma [extinction con stella in le fronte [cavallo blanc con stella(s) [restaurant con stella(s) [restaurante con stupefaction [mirar con stupefaction [reguardar con su bassino central [le atrio con su conscientia [non esser in pace con su conscientia [transiger con su creditores [componer con su exemplo [edificar su proximo con su familia [trenchar tote le ligamines con su filia pro unic compania con su fratre ille es un sancto [comparate con su fratre [vos le confunde con su inseparabile cigarretta in le bucca con su parolas [su actiones non concorda con su principios [ager conformemente a accordo con su principios [ager conformemente in accordo con su principios [ager in accordo con su proprie armas [batter un persona con su proprie mano con su scriptos [confrontar le declarationes de un persona con su subjecto [in francese on accorda le verbo con successo con successo cambiante con successo [passar un examine con successo [terminar con summe placer con supporto del majoritate [consilio con systema de energia intercambiabile [tornavite a batteria con tacto e circumspection [ager con tacto e discretion [ager con tacto [ager con tacto [proceder con tacto [tractar alco con tante malitia! [non me mira con tante malitia! [non me reguarda con tappo de vitro [flasco con teneressa [reguardar un persona con terrassas [parco con testes [corroborar alco con texto stampate [T-shirt con timonero [quatro con tinta rubie [scriber con torcha [marcha con tote conforto [appartamento con tote iste correctiones non es presentabile [le texto con tote le equipage [perir con tote le honores [reciper con tote respecto con tote su fortia con tote su peso con tote tranquillitate con trass [cementar con trass [coperir con tres horas de retardamento [calcula con tres horas de retardo [calcula con un accento nederlandese [parlar Interlingua con un aere beate [mirar con un aere beate [reguardar con un altere cosa [mitter un cosa in concordantia con un altere criterio [metir con un altere mesura [metir con un ambiente nove [familiarisar se con un approximation de un percento con un avion [facer un volo de essayo con un basio [sigillar con un baston [granmamma va con un button [clausura con un celo coperite il ha pauc rore con un celo coperite il ha poc rore con un certe scepticismo [considerar un cosa con un characteristic accento septentrional [parlar con un clave [tender un resorto con un coclear [vacuar con un collection de versos [illa debutava con un cosa [abbordar un persona con un cosa [allegrar un persona con un cosa [manifestar su accordo con un cossino [asphyxiar un persona con un cossino [suffocar un persona con un draga [excavar con un fortia superhuman con un grano de sal con un habitude [rumper con un ingenuitate que disarma [illa dice le cosas con un juramento [ratificar un declaration con un lacio de seta [strangular con un logica impressionante [le eventos se incatenava con un marcate cadentia dialectal [parlar con un mure [jocar como un catto con un mus [jocar como un catto con un negativa [responder a un question con un nove technica [experimentar con un oculo prophetic [previder con un orlo nigre [littera con un palea [aspirar un bibita con un pectine [lisiar con un pede in le fossa [esser con un pede in le fossa [star con un pede in le sepultura [esser con un pede [blocar le porta con un pendente [catena con un pennachio in le cauda [un leon con un persona [ager in complicitate con un persona [cambiar de placia con un persona [entrar in competition con un persona [entrar in concurrentia con un persona [entrar in conflicto con un persona [entrar in polemica con un persona [esser in competition con un persona [esser in relationes epistolari con un persona [esser insolente con un persona [esser intime con un persona [flirtar con un persona [guardar le contacto con un persona [haber contactos familiar con un persona [haber intimitate con un persona [haber misericordia con un persona [haber troppo grande familiaritate con un persona [haber un abuccamento con un persona [haber un appunctamento con un persona [haber un incontro con un persona [liquidar contos con un persona [mantener se in contacto con un persona [mesurar se con un persona [metir su fortias con un persona [prender contacto con un persona [prender se libertates con un persona [remaner in contacto con un persona [restar in contacto con un persona [rivalisar con un persona [rumper con un persona [seder a mensa con un persona [solidaritate con un petra preciose [anello con un petra [occider duo aves con un petra [occider duo conilios con un petra [occider duo muscas con un presumptuositate incredibile [un individuo con un probabilitate avicinante le certitude con un pugnal [ferir le adversario con un rete [prender con un serietate indiscutibile [le investigation se ha realisate con un sigillo de plumbo [sigillar con un spina [punger se con un spongia [lavar con un spongia [mundar con un spongia [nettar con un stella [marcar con un strato de gravella [coperir con un strepito tremende [ille ha cadite del scala con un successo inequal con un toast [dar le benvenita a un persona con un tono decise [dicer un cosa con un troppo grande numero de bollas [on non debe jocular con un visita [honorar un persona con un visitar [honorar un persona con ungues e dentes [resister se con uso del cocina con usura [pagar un cosa con vacillationes ille lo ha admittite con valor indicate [littera con variationes [thema con vaselina [unctar con vehementia [parlar con vigilantia [observar con vigor retroactive con vigor [defender se con violentia [aggression con violentia [robamento con visages crispate con visiera [bonetto con vision prophetic [previder con vites [fixar un cosa con voce affectate con voce monotone [parla con voce tremule con volta [botta a reverso con volta [botta alte con voracitate [mangiar con zelo con zelo assidue ille continuava su studios con zelo [laborar con zelo [travaliar con [affiliar se con [entrar in collision con [entrar in conflicto con [entrar in contacto con [entrar in relationes con [entrar in relationes commercial con [esser familiar con [esser in bon terminos con [esser in contacto con [esser in contradiction con [esser in conversation con [esser in disaccordo con [esser in guerra con [esser in mal terminos con [facer causa commun con [facer concordar con [facer un contrasto con [haber alco de commun con [in accordo con [in combination con [in commun accordo con [in comparation con [in conformitate con [in contradiction flagrante con [in contrasto con [in cooperation con [in plen uniformitate con [in relation con [in stricte collaboration con [inimicar se con [mantener bon relationes con [mantener relationes commercial con [mantener relationes mercantil con [maritar se con [mitter in contacto con [mitter un contacto con [poner in contacto con [poner se in contacto con [poner un contacto con [strictemente ligate con [suspender le correspondentia con [sustener le comparation con [tener alco de commun con [venir in contacto con [viver in bon harmonia conation conational conative conative [function concatenar concatenate [connexion concatenate [un serie de eventos concatenation concatenation de causas e affectos concatenation de ideas concausa concausal concausar concavar concave concave [convexe concave [curvatura de un speculo concave [lente concave [speculo concavitate concavitate de un curva concavitate de un speculo conceder conceder a un persona le beneficio del dubita conceder asylo conceder exemption a un persona conceder facilitates conceder importantia a conceder importantia a un cosa conceder le gratia conceder le gratia a un persona conceder le libertate a un persona conceder le parola a conceder le parola a un persona conceder le revanche a un persona conceder privilegios conceder su disfacta conceder un audientia conceder un avantia a un persona conceder un breveto conceder un bursa conceder un credito a un persona conceder un disconto conceder un distinction conceder un indulgentia a un persona conceder un interview a un persona conceder un intervista a un persona conceder un patente conceder un precio conceder un presto a basse interesse a un persona conceder un prorogation a un persona conceder un rebatto conceder un reduction conceder unsidio conceder unvention concedibile concedite [le tempore que on nos ha concelebrante concelebrar concelebrar le missa concelebration concelebration del missa concentrabile concentrar concentrar le attention a un cosa concentrar su attention a su labor concentrar su attention a su travalio concentrar succo de fructos concentrar tote le fortias concentrate concentrate [acido sulfuric concentrate [caffe concentrate [cubo de bouillon concentrate [forrage concentrate [limonada concentrate [mixtura concentrate [perfumo concentrate [solution concentration concentration acustic concentration de capital concentration de fortias concentration de interesses concentration de interprisas concentration de iones concentration de sal concentration de silt concentration de truppas concentration de un solution concentration del iones de hydrogeno concentration del population concentration del poter concentration excessive concentration ionic concentration molar concentration molecular concentration ostentatiose de poter concentration salin concentration [campo de concentration [facultate de concentration [gradiente de concentration [perder le concentration [syndrome de campo de concentrato concentrato de tomates concentric concentric [circulos concentric [movimento concentricitate concentricitate de duo circulos conceptaculo conception conception anthropomorphista de Deo conception de Deo conception del arte conception del derecto conception del mundo conception del vita conception doctrinari conception original conception orthodoxe conception prosaic del vita conception socialistic del stato conception teleologic del universo conception universalista del historia Conception [le Immaculate Conception [le immaculate conceptional conceptiones antiquate conceptiones es antinomic [iste conceptiones es contradictori [iste conceptiones extravagante conceptiones perimite conceptiones utopistic conceptismo conceptive concepto concepto abstracte concepto alte de un persona [haber un concepto basic concepto basse de un persona [haber un concepto de base concepto de Deo concepto de experientia concepto de relativitate concepto de stilo concepto de [formar se un concepto del justitia [le concepto del spatio concepto del vita concepto difficilemente determinabile [un concepto extensibile concepto figite concepto fundamental concepto philologic concepto relative concepto stilistic concepto vital concepto [extension de un concepto [relativisar un conceptos coincide [iste conceptos rigorista conceptos totemic conceptos [assimilar duo conceptos [copula de conceptos [identificar duo conceptos [identification de duo conceptos [inseparabilitate de duo conceptual conceptual [arte conceptual [artista conceptual [contento conceptual [medios conceptual [nuance conceptualisar conceptualisation conceptualismo conceptualista conceptualistic concerne tu amico [mi observation concernente concernente le projectos de un persona [informar se concernente su projectos [sondar un persona concerner concertante concertante [cantatas de Bach pro organo concertante [instrumentos concertante [symphonia concertar concertar un projecto concertation concertation [base(s) de concertina concertino concertista concerto concerto contrapunctistic concerto de apertura concerto de beneficentia concerto de camera concerto de carillon concerto de ecclesia concerto de harpa concerto de organo concerto de piano concerto de protestationes concerto de radio concerto de violino concerto duple concerto grosso concerto le auditorio ha applaudite durante plure minutas [post le concerto mediocre concerto non-stop concerto pop concerto popular concerto postmeridian concerto pro chordas concerto pro harpa concerto pro organo concerto pro piano concerto pro violino concerto sacre concerto solo concerto symphonic concerto triple concerto vocal concerto [aria de concerto [ascoltar un concerto [assister a un concerto [auditor de concerto [cancellar un concerto [dar un concerto [de concerto [executar un concerto [execution de concerto [exequer un concerto [hall de concerto [instrumento de concerto [interpretation integral del concerto [musica de concerto [palatio de concerto [paraphrase de concerto [programma de concerto [reascoltar un concerto [sala de concerto [sin ordine ni concerto [valse de concerto [violino de concessibile concession concession a su adversario [facer un concession commercial concession de credito concession de forage concession de vendita de un producto concession expira [le concession inextensibile concession mercantil concession minerari concession petrolifere concession reciproc concession revocabile concession [accordar un concession [campo de concession [demanda de concession [terreno de concession [titular de un concessionari concessionario concessionario FIAT concessiones ethic de Kant concessiones mutual concessiones mutue concessiones reciproc concessiones [persuader a plus grande concessive concessive [conjunction concessive [proposition concessor concha concha de coclea concha de musculo concha de nuce concha de ostrea concha de ovo concha de perla concha del telephono concha fusiforme concha helicoidal concha nasal concha turbinate concha [circumvolutiones de un concha [labios de un concha [mitter se in su concha [sedia in forma de concha [valvas de un conchas adherite [le nave esseva plen de algas e conchas [banco de conchas [calce de conchas [cammino de conchas [collection de conchas [collector de conchas [colliger conchas [gravella de conchas [pisca de conchas [piscar conchas [piscator de conchas [recolliger conchas [sentiero de conchiflor conchifolie conchiforme conchoidal conchoide conchoide [curva conchyfere conchyfere [calcario conchyfere [terra conchyle conchylicultura conchyliologia conchyliologic conchyliologista conchyliologo concierge concierge [camera de concierge [casa de conciliabile conciliabile [iste opiniones non es conciliabile [punctos de vista non conciliabilitate conciliabilitate de diverse punctos de vista conciliabulo conciliante conciliante [attitude conciliante [de character conciliante [monstrar se conciliante [pronunciar parolas conciliante [proposition conciliar conciliar duo adversarios conciliar duo opiniones divergente conciliar se le confidentia de un persona conciliar un disputa conciliar [decisiones conciliar [patres conciliarismo conciliation conciliation [commission de conciliation [politica de conciliation [procedimento de conciliation [procedura de conciliation [proposition de conciliation [spirito de conciliation [tentativa de conciliation [tractato de conciliative conciliative [parolas conciliator conciliator del governamento conciliator [judice conciliatori conciliatori [discurso conciliatori [parolas conciliatori [politica conciliatori [procedimento conciliatori [procedura conciliatori [proposition concilio Concilio de Trento concilio diocesan concilio ecumenic concilio general concilio national concilio plenari concilio vatican concilio [convocar un concilio [convocation de un concilio [ecumenicitate de un concilio [patres de un concilio [session del concipe le ideas [le spirito conciper conciper un infante conciper un plano conciper un projecto concipibile concipibilitate concipimento concise concise [biographia concise [expression concise [in terminos concise [reporto concise [stilo concisemente [clar- e concision concision del stilo concision [exprimer se con concitatano conclave conclave [convocation del conclave [durata del conclave [entrar in conclavista conclude con le solite discursos sacramental [le ceremonias se concludente concludente [argumentation concluder concluder le pace concluder un accordo concluder un alliantia concluder un armistitio concluder un assecurantia concluder un compra concluder un conversation concluder un discurso concluder un pacto concluder un tractato concluder un transaction concluder [pro conclusion conclusion de un contracto [le conclusion del pace [le conclusion erronee conclusion final conclusion hastive conclusion logic conclusion osate conclusion precipitate conclusion prematur conclusion tentative conclusion [arrivar al conclusion [contestar le justessa de un conclusion [le illogicitate de un conclusiones incongrue conclusiones incongruente conclusiones subsidiari conclusiones suppletive conclusiones [tirar conclusive conclusive [conjunctiones conclusive [discurso conclusive [observation conclusive [paragrapho conclusive [phase conclusive [remarca concomitante concomitante [causa concomitante [gratia concomitante [le vetulessa e su infirmitates concomitante [symptoma concomitante [symptomas concomitante [variationes concomitantia concorda con le subjecto del phrase quanto al persona e numero [le verbo concorda con su parolas [su actiones non concorda [lor characteres non concordante concordante [plica concordante [versiones concordantia concordantia con un altere cosa [mitter un cosa in concordantia de opiniones concordantia de phase concordantia de phases concordantia del Biblia concordantia del biblia concordantia temporal concordantia [methodo de concordar concordar con le factos concordar con [facer concordatari concordate [precio concordato concorde concordemente [ager concordia concordia de ideas concordia [un spirito de concordia [viver in concrear concrescente concrescente [petalos concrescentia concrescentia de petalos concrescer concrescibile concretar concrete concrete [caso concrete [datos concrete [datos plus concrete [factos concrete [in modo concrete [musica concrete [notion concrete [poesia concrete [resultatos concretemente concretion concretion arthritic concretion calcari concretion calculose concretisar concretisation concretisation del planos concreto concreto de tufo concreto dur concreto fin concreto porose concreto premiscite concreto versate concreto vibrate concreto [barrage in concreto [mortero de concreto [quadrello de concreto [trabe de concreto [trave de concreto [tubo de concreto [versar concreto [volta de concubina concubinage concubinage [viver in concubinato concubinato [viver in concubino concupiscente concupiscente [reguardos concupiscentia concupiscer concupiscibile concurrente concurrente possibile concurrente [demolir un concurrente [eliminar un concurrentia concurrentia a [facer concurrentia con un persona [entrar in concurrentia de circumstantias concurrentia disloyal concurrentia vital concurrentia [clausula de limitation de concurrentia [facer fronte al concurrential concurrential [mercato concurrential [precios concurrentialitate concurrer concurrer pro un premio concurso concurso benefic concurso canor concurso de ballon concurso de beltate concurso de beneficentia concurso de biliardo concurso de bowling concurso de canto concurso de caritate concurso de chacos concurso de circumstantias concurso de dexteritate concurso de enigmas concurso de gente concurso de natation concurso de photo concurso de photo(graphia) concurso de pipiones concurso de pisca concurso de scherma concurso de tiro concurso de un persona [peter le concurso de violinistas concurso de [con le concurso dotate de un premio de mille florinos [un concurso hippic concurso [dar su concurso [foras de concurso [foris de concurso [prestar su concurso [promitter concussion concussionari concussionario concussive concuter condemnabile condemnabile [action condemnabile [attitude condemnabile [comportamento condemnabile [conducta condemnabile [opinion condemnar condemnar a morte condemnar a perpetuitate condemnar a un anno de prision condemnar a un detention de duo annos condemnar al exilio condemnar al inferno condemnar al oblido condemnar al oblivion condemnar al supplicio condemnar in contumacia condemnar un cosa severmente condemnar un fenestra condemnar un malado condemnar un persona al galeras condemnar un porta condemnate a perpetuitate [esser condemnate a prision [esser condemnate al decapitation [esser condemnate al fallimento [tote iste planos es condemnate al fustigation [esser condemnate al inactivitate [esser condemnate al insuccesso condemnate pro le mesme delicto [on le ha condemnation condemnation a morte condemnation per contumacia condemnation [annullar un condemnation [commutar un condemnation [incurrer un condemnation [pronunciar un condemnato condemnato a morte [un condemnato [electrocutar un condemnato [gratiar un condemnato [repasto del condemnator condemnatori condemnatori [sententia condemnatos a morte [impetrar gratia pro le condemnatos incarcerate condenmar un persona al furca condensabile condensabilitate condensabilitate del vapor condensar condensar un libro in un articulo condensate condensate [aqua condensate [balancio condensate [in forma condensate [lacte condensate [summario condensate [texto condensation condensation [aqua de condensation [calor de condensation [centro de condensation [grado de condensation [hygrometro a condensation [nucleo de condensation [processo de condensation [producto de condensation [temperatura de condensato condensator condensator a capacitate fixe condensator adjustabile condensator de arresto condensator de compensation condensator electric condensator electrolytic condensator fixe condensator giratori condensator optic condensator rotative condensator rotatori condensator [discarga de un condensator [function de un condensator [placa del condensatores [rete de condescendente condescendente [surriso condescendentia condescendentia de [parlar con condescender condigne condigne [recompensa condimentar condimentate condimentate [nutrimento condimentate [plattos fortemente condimentate [vinagre condimentation condimento condir condiscipulo condition condition casual condition corporal condition corporee condition de admission condition de presto condition de transversalitate condition de vita condition de [esser in condition del femina [le condition del terreno condition explicite condition expresse condition feminin [le condition humile [familia de condition implicite condition indispensabile condition mental condition modeste [familia de condition optime condition physic condition potestative condition preliminar condition primordial condition principal condition que [a condition resolutive condition resolutori condition restrictive condition sine qua non condition subsequente condition suspensive condition tacite condition vital condition [a necun condition [in bon condition [persona de conditiona nostre pensatas [le desiderio conditiona nostre pensatas [le desiro conditional conditional [acceptation conditional [clausula conditional [contracto conditional [entropia conditional [indorsamento conditional [ingagiamento conditional [liberation conditional [modo conditional [probabilitate conditional [promissa conditional [proposition conditional [risco conditionalitate conditionamento conditionamento del aere conditionar conditionar le aere conditionate conditionate [a aere conditionate [aere conditionate [con aere conditionate [de aere conditionate [objecto ben conditionate [objecto mal conditionate [ordine de vendita conditionate [reflexo conditionator del aere conditiones ambiental conditiones ambiente conditiones atmospheric conditiones contractual conditiones contractual [onerositate del conditiones de conditiones de ambiente conditiones de capitulation conditiones de compatibilitate conditiones de fornitura conditiones de fusion conditiones de labor conditiones de licentia conditiones de livration conditiones de location conditiones de maritage conditiones de matrimonio conditiones de pace conditiones de pagamento conditiones de prolongation conditiones de travalio conditiones de un contracto conditiones de un tractato conditiones de vendita conditiones de vita conditiones del mercato conditiones del pace conditiones del vita conditiones disfavorabile conditiones emphyteotic conditiones exigite [reimpler le conditiones exigite [reunir tote le conditiones improponibile conditiones matrimonial conditiones miserabile [viver in conditiones multo onerose conditiones sanitari conditiones standard conditiones vital conditiones [capitulation sin conditiones [dictar su conditiones [fixar le conditiones [imponer su conditiones [poner su conditiones [prestabilir le conditiones [satisfacer al conditiones [stipular condolentia condolentia [littera de condolentia [registro de condolentia [visita de condolentias [exprimer su condolentias [offerer su condolentias [presentar su condoler condom condomes [distributor de condominio condonabile condonar condonation condor conduce multo ben [ille conducer conducer a bon fin conducer a nihil conducer a su ruina conducer a un persona [imponer un prohibition de conducer al patibulo conducer al thalamo conducer ha perimite [mi permisso de conducer in stato de ebrietate conducer le aqua al citate conducer le aqua al urbe conducer le debattos conducer le passos de un persona conducer nos lontano [isto pote conducer oves conducer per le naso conducer se conducer temerarimente conducer un auto conducer un auto(mobile) conducer un automobile conducer un delegation conducer un orchestra conducer un persona al station conducer un persona ante le judice conducer un persona per le mano conducer un persona per le naso conducer un politica conducer un vehiculo a motor [derecto de conducer [examine pro le permisso de conducer [interdiction de conducer [lassar se conducer [permisso de conducer [presentar su permisso de conducer [privar del uso del permisso de conducer [privation del uso del permisso de conducer [saper conducta conducta a sinistra [iste auto(mobile) ha le conducta aberrante conducta absurde conducta admirabile conducta amoral conducta anomale conducta antipatriotic conducta artificiose conducta asocial conducta brusc conducta censurabile conducta circumspecte [su conducta compulsive conducta condemnabile conducta correcte conducta criminal conducta criticabile conducta de comprator conducta de consumitor conducta de un persona [disapprobar le conducta de un persona [justificar le conducta de un persona [legitimar le conducta de un persona [legitimation del conducta de vita conducta de [le conducta deviante conducta edificante conducta electoral conducta es inexcusabile [su conducta es inqualificabile [su conducta es scandalose [su conducta es un macula pro le honor del familia [tu conducta exemplar conducta ha indignate totes [su conducta hardite conducta hysteric [haber un conducta immaculate conducta immoral conducta impeccabile conducta impertinente conducta impulsive conducta inacceptabile conducta incensurabile conducta incivil conducta incomprehensibile conducta incomprensibile conducta inconsequente conducta incontrolabile [su conducta indecente conducta indecorose conducta indigne conducta inexplicabile conducta insolente conducta insolite conducta instinctive conducta instinctual conducta inurban conducta irrational conducta irreprehensibile conducta irreprochabile conducta licentiose conducta linguistic conducta lunatic conducta me irrita [tu conducta meritori conducta moral [attestation de bon conducta moral [certificato de bon conducta neurotic conducta non es approbabile [su conducta non me surprende [su conducta nos es supportabile [su conducta opportunista conducta opportunistic conducta perverse conducta ponderal conducta ponderate conducta puberal conducta pueril conducta reprehensibile conducta reprochabile conducta ridicule [haber un conducta scandalose conducta surprende totes [le inexplicabilitate de su conducta tortuose conducta vos honora [iste conducta [adoptar un linea de conducta [analyse del conducta [attestation de bon conducta [cambiar de conducta [certificato de bon conducta [codice de conducta [dar le justification de su conducta [decreto super le durata de conducta [decreto super le duration de conducta [deviar de su linea de conducta [dissonantia inter le principios e le conducta [excesso de conducta [experientia del conducta [fixar se un linea de conducta [fixar un linea de conducta [immoralitate de un conducta [indecise in su conducta [indicar a un persona su mal conducta [irreprochabilitate de su conducta [le indignitate de su conducta [lection de conducta [legitimar su conducta [linea de conducta [mal conducta [modello de conducta [modo de conducta [norma de conducta [prescriber un linea de conducta [psychologia del conducta [regula de conducta [schola de conducta [scientias del conducta [sequer un linea de conducta [therapia de conducta [velocitate de conductantia conductibile conductibile [le cupro es un metallo conductibilitate conductibilitate calorific conductibilitate electronic conductibilitate thermic conductimetric = conductometric conductimetric [methodo conductimetric [titration conduction conduction [electron de conduction [resistentia de conductive conductivitate conductivitate electronic conductivitate thermal conductivitate thermic conducto conducto acustic conducto aeree conducto antisocial conducto auditive conducto auditive externe conducto auditive interne conducto auditive [orificio de conducto auditive [orificio del conducto auditori conducto auditori externe conducto auditori interne conducto auditori [orificio de conducto auditori [orificio del conducto biliar conducto cloacal conducto de adduction conducto de admission conducto de aerage conducto de aeration conducto de aqua conducto de cloaca conducto de entrata conducto de fumo conducto de gas conducto de gas natural conducto de refrigeration conducto de ventilation conducto deferente conducto ejaculatori conducto hepatic conducto intestinal conducto lacrimal conducto laticifere conducto principal conducto provisori conducto subterranee conducto sudorifere conducto urinari conductometric [conductimetric = conductometric [titration conductor conductor auxiliar conductor de autobus conductor de bestial conductor de bestias conductor de calor conductor de camion conductor de caravana conductor de currente conductor de grue conductor de labor conductor de taxi conductor de travalio conductor de un tank conductor de urso conductor electric conductor sin licentia conductor sin permisso conductor thermic conductor [bon conductor [cablo conductor [examine de conductor [filo conductor [mal conductor [placia del conductor [polea conductor [provider de punctos conductor [rail conductos aerifere conductos lactifere conductos respiratori condylo condylo occipital condyloma condylura condylura cristate conestable confabular confabulation confabulator confecteria confectero confection confection de senioras confection [articulo de confection [costume de confection [fabrica de confection [fabricante de confection [illa ha offerite biscuites de su confection [interprisa de confection [magazin de confection [vestimentos de confectionar confectionar camisas confectionar un platto confectionar un vestimento [facer confectionate al mesura [costume confectionate al mesura [vestimentos confectionator confecto confectura confectura al ananas confectura de albricoches confectura de ceresias confectura de fragas confectura de frambeses confectura de fructos de rosa confectura de mirabellas confectura de myrtillos confectura de prunas confectura de vaccinios confectura gelatinose confectura [potto a confectura [potto de confectura [potto pro confederal confederalismo confederalista confederar confederate confederation confederation de statos Confederation helvetic [le confederative confederative [union confederato Confederatos [Le conferentia conferentia al summitate conferentia al vertice conferentia autumnal Conferentia biennal de Interlingua Conferentia bisannual de Interlingua conferentia de autumno conferentia de disarmamento Conferentia de Interlingua [assister a un conferentia de pace conferentia de pressa conferentia de securitate conferentia del disarmamento conferentia del pace conferentia interalliate conferentia international Conferentia International de Interlingua conferentia mundial conferentia naval conferentia panamerican conferentia panarabe [convocar un conferentia secrete conferentia super [dar un conferentia super [facer un conferentia [convocar un conferentia [esser in conferentia [sala de conferentia [seder se al tabula de conferential conferential [le urbe conferential [sala conferer conferer le canonicato conferer le derectos de citatanitate a un persona conferer le doctorato conferer super iste cosa [nos debera conferer un dignitate conferer un ordine a conferer un titulo conferer valor a un cosa conferite al etate [le privilegios conferva confervaceas confessabile confessar confessar le veritate confessar se [ir a confessar su error confessar su fide confessar su peccatos confessar un cosa con tote humilitate confessar un cosa humilemente confessar un cosa in tote humilitate confesse confession confession auricular confession calvinista confession calvinista [de confession de Augsburg confession de fide confession general confession lutheran confession lutheran [de confession paschal confession private confession public confession [audir le confession [facer un confession [secreto de confession [secreto del confessional confessional [le secreto del confessional [partito confessional [querela confessional [schola confessional [secreto del confessionalismo confessionalista confessionalitate confessionalitate de un partito confessionalitate de un schola confessionario confessor confessor exigente confessor sever Confessor [Eduardo le confetti confetti [jectar confidente confidente [reguardo confidentia confidentia a un persona [dar su confidentia a un persona [facer un confidentia a un persona [retirar le confidentia absolute confidentia absolute in le bon senso confidentia cec confidentia de un persona [conciliar se le confidentia de un persona [dupar le confidentia de un persona [ganiar le confidentia de un persona [haber tote le confidentia de un persona [trair le confidentia del parlamento [le governamento ha obtenite le confidentia es impressive [su confidentia illimitate confidentia imperturbabile confidentia in Deo confidentia in le futuro confidentia in se ipse es impressive [su confidentia in se mesme [irradiar confidentia total confidentia [abuso de confidentia [abuso de\del confidentia [assignar un mission a un persona de confidentia [captar le confidentia [crise de confidentia [crisis de confidentia [demonstration de confidentia [dicer un cosa in confidentia [digne de confidentia [haber multe confidentia [homine de confidentia [ille es indigne de nostre confidentia [in stricte confidentia [infunder confidentia [inspirar confidentia [marca de confidentia [medico de confidentia [motion de confidentia [motion de non confidentia [parlar in confidentia [persona de confidentia [poner le question de confidentia [posto de confidentia [que inspira confidentia [question de confidentia [voto de confidentia [voto de non confidential confidential [character confidential [communication confidential [information confidential [littera confidential [strictemente confidential [tono confidentialitate confider confider in le proprie fortias confider in un persona confider un cosa a un persona confider un message a un persona configurar configuration configuration electronic confin confina a Espania [Francia confina con al despero [su dolor confina con Espania [Francia confina con le despero [su dolor confinamento confinante al certitude [secundo un probabilitate confinar confinar se confinar un persona in un camera confinate al lecto confinate inter quatro muros confinio confinios confinios del deserto confinios del terra [usque al confinios inter realitate e fiction [le confirma le regula [le exceptiones confirmando confirmar confirmar juramento confirmar per scripto confirmar un persona in su opinion confirmate confirmate [credito confirmate [secundo ruitos non confirmation confirmation a un cosa [dar confirmation de lo que nos habeva supponite [su attitude actual es le confirmation de un promissa confirmation del reception confirmation [administrar le confirmation [le unction del confirmative confirmator confirmatori confirmatori [juramento confirmitate [in caso de confiscabile confiscar confiscar le arma del delicto confiscar le benes de un persona confiscar mercantias confiscation confiscation de mercantias confiscator confiscatori confitente confiteor confitura confitura al ananas confitura albricoches confitura de albricoches confitura de ceresias confitura de fragas confitura de frambeses confitura de fructos de rosa confitura de mirabellas confitura de myrtillos confitura de prunas confitura de vaccinios confitura extra confitura facite a casa confitura gelatinose confitura muscate confitura ordinari confitura [potto de confitura [potto pro confituras [fabrica de confituras [fabricante de confitureria confiturero conflagrar conflagration conflagration mundial conflicto conflicto acute conflicto aperte conflicto armate conflicto con un persona [entrar in conflicto con [entrar in conflicto de competentia conflicto de frontiera conflicto de ideologias conflicto de interesses conflicto de judicamentos conflicto de labor conflicto de travalio conflicto del generationes conflicto emotive conflicto ideologic conflicto linguistic in Belgica [le conflicto linguistic in Belgio [le conflicto obrer conflicto salarial conflicto se aggrava [le conflicto social conflicto vital conflicto [aggravation del conflicto [escalar un conflicto [escalation de un conflicto [escamotar un conflicto [esser parte in un conflicto [fundo de un conflicto [il ha surgite un conflicto [imminentia de un conflicto [impedir le internationalisation de un conflicto [le ultime acto de un conflicto [localisar un conflicto [localisation de un conflicto [origine de un conflicto [remaner foras del conflicto [restar foras del conflictual conflictual [comportamento in situationes conflictual [materia conflictual [modello conflictual [psychologia conflictual [situation conflictualitate confligente [interesses confligente [theorias confliger conflue hic [le duo fluvios conflue illac [le fluvios confluente confluente del Mosa e del Waal [al confluentia confluentia de ideas confluentia de opiniones confluentia del Mosa e del Waal [al confluer confocal conformar conformar se a su sorte conformar se al circumstantias conformar se al costumes establite conformar se al instructiones conformar se al ordines conformar se al prescriptiones del medico conformar se al traditiones de un loco conformar se al usages establite conformar se al usos establite conformar su comportamento al situation conformate conformate [ben conformate [mal conformation conformation anatomic conformation del skeleto conformation [presentar un vitio de conforme conforme a nostre politica conforme a su gusto(s) conforme a vostre petition conforme al Biblia [pauco conforme al biblia [pauco conforme al Biblia [poco conforme al biblia [poco conforme al contracto conforme al lege conforme al modello conforme al original [copia conforme al procedimento conforme al procedura conforme al regulamento conforme al statutos conforme al veritate conforme al veritate [non conforme [copia conformemente a accordo con su principios [ager conformemente a su principios [ager conformemente a vostre petition conformemente al lege conformemente al lege [ager conformemente in accordo con su principios [ager conformismo conformista conformista [moral conformistic conformitate conformitate con [in conformitate de ideas conformitate perfecte conformitate [in caso de confortabile confortabile [avantia confortabile [calceos confortabile [menar un vita confortabile [scarpas confortabile [sedia confortabile [un avantia confortar confortate in su opinion [esser confortation conforto conforto intellectual conforto [amar su conforto [appartamento con tote conforto [haber tote le confraternal confraternal [amicitate confraternal [rivalitate confraternitate confratre confratre [depreciar le obra de un confrontabile confrontar confrontar le declarationes de un persona con su scriptos confrontar su ideales al realitate confrontar un copia con le original confrontate a su proprie limites [esser confrontate a su proprie limites [vider se confrontate con difficultates [esser confrontate con difficultates [vider se confrontation confrontation de duo textos confrontation de testes e accusatos confrontational confrontational [politica confucian confucianismo confucianista confucianista [theologia confuciano Confucio confunde con su fratre [vos le confunde le anima [le multiplicitate del sensationes confunde lor aquas [le fluvios confunder confunder duo cosas confunder le cosas confundibile confuse confuse [discurso confuse [le situation es confuse [massa confuse [memoria confuse [mixtura confuse [parolas confuse [spirito confuse [un intrico de sensationes confusion confusion babylonian confusion de ideas confusion de nomines confusion de nomines [facer confusion del battalia confusion del linguas confusion disparate confusion esseva total [le confusion heteroclite confusion in le spiritos [jectar confusion in le spiritos [jectar le confusion indescriptibile confusion inextricabile confusion mental confusion politic confusion [causar confusion [crear confusion [generar confusionismo confutabile confutabile [argumento confutabilitate confutar confutar un doctrina confutar un opinion confutar un these confutar un thesis confutation confutation de un doctrina confutation de un theoria confutation persuasive confutator conga conga [ballar le congedar congedar un scholar congedate [esser congedo congedo con dignitate [prender congedo de convalescentia congedo de graviditate congedo de maladia congedo de maternitate congedo de paternitate congedo de pregnantia congedo paternal congedo [die de congedo [esser in congedo [jorno de congedo [visita de congelabile congelabile [liquido facilemente congelabilitate congelamento congelamento de un liquido [puncto de congelamento del aqua congelamento del creditos congelamento del situation politic congelamento [abassamento cryoscopic del puncto de congelamento [presentar symptomas de congelar congelar le salarios congelar un credito congelate congelate le superficie del laco [le frigido intense ha congelate [carne congelate [creditos congelate [morir congelate [producto congelate [productos congelate [verduras congelation congelation de un planta [le congelation del precios congelation del salarios congelation [morte per congelation [puncto de congelator congenere congeneric congenial congenialitate congenital congenital [agnosia auditive verbal congenital [anomalia congenital [character congenital [defecto physic congenital [idiota congenital [immunitate congenital [maladia congenital [malformation congenital [optimismo congenital [strabismo congenite congenite [anomalia congenite [cecitate congenite [dystrophia congenite [idiota congenite [maladia congenite [malformation congenite [optimismo congerer congerie congerie de errores congerie de factos congerie de nive congestion congestion del circulation congestion del traffico congestion del traffico stratal [le congestion hypostatic congestiona [a iste hora le traffico se congestionar congestionate de vehiculos [strata congestive congio conglobar conglobation conglomerar conglomerate [junco conglomerate [rumex conglomeration conglomerato conglomerato de ideas absurde conglutinante conglutinar conglutination conglutinative conglutinina Congo Congo Belge Congo Francese congolese congolese [le stato congolese [le territorio congratular congratulation congratulation [littera de congratulation [registro de congratulation [visita de congratulation(es) [telegramma de congratulationes [telegramma de congratulations! congratulator congratulatori congratulatori [littera congratulatori [registro congratulatori [telegramma congratulatori [visita congregar congregation congregation conventual congregation marial congregation marian congregation monastic congregation religiose congregational congregationalismo congregationalista congressional congressista congresso congresso de linguistas congresso de orientalistas congresso de pace congresso de scientias onomastic congresso de sionistas congresso del pace congresso del partito congresso eucharistic congresso interconfessional congresso linguistic congresso mundial congresso panafrican congresso scientific congresso [actos de un congresso [observator official inviate per su pais a un congresso [reporto de congresso [sala de congro congrue congruente congruente [cruciamento congruentia congruer congruitate conic conic [accopulamento conic [bulon conic [cossinetto conic [embracage conic [esser conic [extension conic [filetto conic [filtro conic [forma conic [fructo conic [ingranage conic [isolator conic [manichetto conic [niple conic [pendulo conic [projection conic [puncta conic [resistentia conic [rota conic [section conic [silene conic [speculo conic [superfacie conic [superficie conic [tecto conic [tubo conic [turbina conic [volta conica conica [parametro de un conica [vertice de un conicitate conicoide conidio conidiophore conidiophoro conifera coniferas [bosco de coniferas [foreste de coniferas [silva de coniferas [vegetation de conifere coniferes [bosco de coniferes [foreste de coniferos [silva de coniforme coniina coniliera conilio conilio angora conilio de essayo conilio del dunas conilio domestic conilio mascule conilio [carne de conilio [merda de conilio [muso de conilio [occider un conilio [pata de conilio [pelle de conilio [pilo de conilios con un petra [occider duo conilios [cavia a conilios [cavia de conilios [chassa de conilios [forrage de conilios [forrage pro conilios [invasion de conilios [mangiar de conilios [plaga de conilios [racia de conina coniomaculate coniometro conirostre conirostro conjectura conjecturabile conjectural conjectural [critica conjectural [scientia conjectural [un affirmation conjecturar conjecturas [facer conjecturas [lassar se guidar per conjecturas [perder se in conjicer conjugabile conjugabilitate conjugal conjugal [abandonar le domicilio conjugal [abandono del domicilio conjugal [amor conjugal [deber conjugal [domicilio conjugal [fidelitate conjugal [infidelitate conjugal [le abandono del domicilio conjugal [le abandono del tecto conjugal [lecto conjugal [moral conjugal [stato conjugal [union conjugal [violation conjugal [vita conjugalitate conjugar conjugar un verbo conjugata conjugate conjugate [effortios conjugate [folios conjugate [machinas conjugate [matrice conjugate [nervos conjugate [systema conjugation conjugation de nostre effortios [le conjugation irregular conjugation regular conjugational conjuge conjuge legitime conjuncte conjuncte [action conjuncte [effortios conjuncte [interprisa conjuncte [lor effortios conjuncte [nota conjunctemente conjunctemente [ager conjunctemente [laborar conjunctemente [travaliar conjunction conjunction adversative conjunction causal conjunction causative conjunction concessive conjunction consecutive conjunction continuative conjunction coordinante conjunction copulative conjunction de coordination conjunction de planetas conjunction de subordination conjunction de tempore conjunction del planetas conjunction deordination conjunction disjunctive conjunction subordinante conjunction superior conjunction temporal conjunctiones conclusive conjunctiones consecutive conjunctiva conjunctival conjunctive conjunctive [adverbio conjunctive [locution conjunctive [membrana conjunctive [modo conjunctive [texito conjunctivitis conjunctivitis actinic conjunctivitis acute conjunctivitis catarrhal conjunctivitis chronic conjunctivitis granulose conjunctivo conjunctor conjunctura conjunctura economic conjunctura favorabile conjunctura [alte conjunctura [barometro de conjunctura [basse conjunctura [profitar del conjunctura [sensibile al conjunctura [tension del conjunctural conjunctural del fiscalitate [adaptation conjunctural [analyse conjunctural [cambio conjunctural [controlo conjunctural [crise conjunctural [crisis conjunctural [cyclo conjunctural [fluctuation conjunctural [movimento conjunctural [patrono conjunctural [phenomeno conjunctural [politica conjunctural [sensibilitate conjunctural [tension conjunctural [theoria conjunctural [unda conjunger conjunger le manos conjura de non facer lo [io vos conjurar conjurar contra le stato conjurar le demone conjurar le diabolo conjurar un periculo imminente conjuration conjurato conjurator connate [polyporo